family or pack
by taylianagentry
Summary: What happens when Pony is turned into a werewolf? Can he manage a life of being a werewolf and try not to get the gang hurt in the process? Or will he say goodbye to his old life and say hello to a new life of being a teen wolf. Hope you enjoy, First Fanfic Ya! Please review
1. the beginning

Sadly I don't own teen wolf or the Outsiders. I hope you like it, this is my first fanfic.

The Beginning

"Well maybe I will just leave and never come back because you surely don't want me here!" Pony yelled at Darry in the living room.

"Ponyboy stop acting like a two-year old, just shut up and listen!" Darry yelled back.

This is their third this week that Darry and Pony had gotten in a fight. The whole gang was watching from the kitchen as pony stormed out of the house. Darry was about to walk out the door after him but Soda stopped him in and said "Darry let the kid have some time to cool off if he doesn't come back then we go looking for him." Darry nodded his head reluctantly.

Meanwhile in the woods…..

Pony had just about had it with Darry always yelling at him about everything he did, it doesn't matter what it is. If he gets something wrong he yells all night, if he gets something right he finds something wrong.

"Uh, I can't do this anymore." He said as he slumped down by a tree.

Suddenly he heard a loud howl and something or someone running toward him. He quickly got up and ran, but then he felt someone grab his wrist. He quickly turned around and saw a large man with bright blue eyes. He dragged him over to a cliff, he looked down.

" _That's a long way down._ " He thought.

"Elven!" Pony heard someone yell. Pony turned his head and saw a boy with black hair and glowing red eyes. He looked a little older than him but not by much.

"Scott McCall tell me where Peter Hale is or this boy dies." Elven said while whipping pony around like a rag doll.

"I told you I don't know he left last week and didn't tell us anything, now let the boy go" Scott yelled about ready to rip his throat out.

"Whatever you say McCall." He said as he dropped pony and ran.

Scott made it over just in time and caught his hand. "Give me your other hand." He yelled down at Pony.

"Behind you!" Pony screamed Scott looked behind him and saw Elven in his wolf form. He lept at Scott, he dogged while still trying to hold onto Pony. Elven was shaking him to try to get him to let go of Pony. Scott's arm was about to give out. When Pony was about to slip Scot quickly griped him with his teeth. Pony let out a scream. Scott elbowed Elven, he was taken by surprise and stumbled backwards off the cliff. Pony was fading into darkness and only heard a few words Scott said.

"I….sorry….had….to bite…." Then Pony let the darkness take over.

Hope you enjoyed it! I will update soon


	2. the pack

Hope you like it oh and pony is 16, soda is 18 and Darry is 22.

The Pack

When Pony boy opened his eyes he was in and apartment or loft.

"He's a wake" He heard someone yell.

"It was about time, how you feeling bud?" Scott said as he walked over and sat next to him on the couch.

"Like I got hit by a semi-truck." Pony said still trying to wake up. Heard some snickers and Scott glared at two boys.

"We need to talk about what happened" Scott said kindly.

"Ok" Pony said sitting up. He saw three girls, one boy in the corner with a smirk on his face, a set of twins, and four other boys standing awkwardly.

"First of all let me introduce to everyone. That is Liam, Isaac, Boyd, and Jackson" pointing to the four boys standing there "That is Erica, Lydia, and Kira" pointing to the three girls" That is Stiles" Pointing to the one with the smirk "And those two are Ethan and Aiden and that is Derek." Pointing to the Twins and a man he didn't notice before. "Ok, you know are names. What is yours?" Scott ask.

"Ponyboy" He said looking at the ground, waiting to be made fun of.

"Seriously that's you name, Weird." Laugh Jackson.

"What's wrong with his name, I think it's cute." Lydia said after she elbowed Jackson in the stomach.

"Thanks'" Pony said smiling at Lydia.

"Anyways, do you remember what happened last night" Scott said.

"A little, I remember a man hanging me off a cliff." Pony Said looking up at the ceiling trying to remember more.

"Do you remember when I bit you?"

"Ya, that really, really hurt like shit." Pony said shivering at the memory.

"Ok, do you know anything about werewolves?"

"Ya, I read stories about them why?"

"Well, were werewolves and when I bit you last night you became a werewolf too." Scott said sheepishly.

Pony's eyes went wide "So you're saying I'm now a werewolf?" he said stunned.

"Ya, sorry about that" Scott said with guilt.

"That's ok I rather be one than dead. But I doubt my family would mind if I was dead." He said sadly. The others were in shock about what he just heard. Scott was the first to speak up.

"What do you mean your family wouldn't mind if you was dead?" Scott ask still shocked.

"Well, my mom and dad we killed in a car wreck 3 years ago. Now my brothers Sodapop and Darry raise me. Soda and I get along fine but me and Darry that's a different story. It doesn't matter what I do he finds a way to yell at me. That's why I was in the woods tonight, He yelled at me for getting a B+ on my history exam." He said then looked up at Scott with sadness in his eyes.

"Dude, I got a D+ on that exam, that's not right." Boyd said leaning against the wall.

"I just feel so alone sometimes." Pony said trying to hold back the tears.

"Pony don't worry you got us now, were your new family." Scoot said putting a hand on Pony's shoulder. The others nodded in response.

"Thanks, what time is it anyways?" Pony said yawning.

"About 2:30 am" Stiles said looking at his watch.

"OH SHIT! DARRY'S GONNA KILL ME!" Pony yelled jumping up from the couch.

"Calm down kid, I'll drive you so you won't be any later." Stiles said picking up his keys and then running out the door.


	3. Anger

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while had some tech problems. Hope you enjoy.**

Stiles pov:

On the way to his house Pony was practically biting off all his nails.

"Clam down Pony, I'm sure everything will be fine." trying to comfort him.

"Ya *Bang* sure *bang." He said banging his head on the dash board.

" _What kind of kid has to be afraid of his brother like this?" I thought_

When we pulled up to his house he started to jump out of the car before i even stopped the car.

"Hey slow down," I said " let me put it in park first."

"Sorry, Darry is going to be so pissed!" He said " Thanks for the ride you're a lifesaver."

"No problem, see you at school tomorrow." I said as he jumped out and ran up the steps.

"Wow his brother must really really scare him" I thought. I started pull out of his driveway but the i heard yelling coming from the house. I got out of the car and went over to the porch so i can hear better because i just couldn't help myself.

Pony's pov:

As I ran up the porch and into the house i knew what was going to happen when i got in there. Sure enough there was Darry sitting in his armchair 'reading' the paper. When the door shut he jumped up from his chair.

"PONYBOY MICHAEL CURTIS DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!" Darry yelled.

"Sorry i just lost track of the time." I said.

"LOST TRACK OF THE TIME I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" He yelled with sarcasm laced in his voice.

"YOU KNOW I DIDN'T HAVE TO COME BACK!" I snapped. I don't think i never wanted wanted to hurt Darry as bad as do know, actually i wanted to rip his thought out with my teeth.

"WELL WHY DID YOU!" He yelled back. I looked down and saw my fingernails start to turn into claws. I pushed past Darry (which almost made him slam into the wall. I had no idea i had that much strength in me.) and ran into my room then slammed the door so hard i was sure the door would come off the hinges.

"PONYBOY OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!" Darry said pounding on the door. Finally he gave up after a few more pounds he gave up and i heard him storm off. I sat on my bed with my head in my hands trying to calm down when i heard knocking on my window.

Stiles pov:

I can't believe what I just heard, what kind of brother does pony have? Then i realized what if pony changes because he gets angry at his brother, i really don't want to explain why a boy mauled his big brother to the police.

" _Why does scott always have to pick the ones with deep emotional problems."_ I thought. I heard a door slam so loud i think the people at the end of the street heard it. I crept around back to see if I could see Pony from one of the windows.

" _Great, I look like one of those creepy stalkers."_ I thought.

I looked into one of the windows and saw Pony with his head in his hands. I knocked on the widow.

Pony's pov:

I looked up and saw Stiles at the window waving like an idiot. I went over and opened the window.

"Hey what are you still doing here?" I asked.

"I was going to leave but I heard yelling and wanted to make sure you were ok." He said

"Ya I'm ok, but we have a problem i almost changed in there." I said. Even though right now I am really mad at Darry I don't want to hurt him.

"Ok we'll talk to Scott and the rest tomorrow, Just get some sleep." He said.

"Ok, thanks." I said.

"Oh and don't worry we'll help you control this," He said " Packs family and family help each other I promise." And with that he left. It felt really good to know that i wasn't alone anymore, Maybe this was a new beginning.


	4. morning

Pony's pov:

"PONY WAKE UP!" someone yelled in my ear as I felt someone jump on the bed.

"Ahhhh!" I shot up ready to rip someone to shreds but then I saw Soda sitting next to me. I soon realized that my claws were out, I quickly put my hands under the blanket. He didn't say anything so I guess he didn't notice.

" _At least my eyes didn't change, that would be hard to explain."_ I thought.

"What the hell Soda! Why did you do that!" I asked.

"Sorry Pony, I called you like twice but you didn't wake up. Rough night?" He said.

"Ya you could say that." I said Thinking of what happening last night. Between becoming a werewolf and Darry I am surprised I got any sleep. Wait Darry, SHIT!

"Uh Soda have you seen Darry this morning?" I Really hope he went to work early because I really don't want deal with him this morning.

"Ya he went to work early this morning."

" _Thank god"_ I thought.

"When he went he seemed pretty pissed, You two still haven't made up after what happened last night?

"Ya you could definitely say that." I was wondering why he was asking that. I thought he would know especially after what happened after I got home.

" _Wait, I didn't see him when I got home."_ I thought.

"Where were you last night anyways?"

"Oh, I was with the gang at a drag race." He said standing up.

"Oh, ok then"

"Well you better get up or you'll be late." He said walking out.

I sighed and started to get ready. I tried to get my claws to retract but they wouldn't go back in. Well it looks like I will be wearing gloves until I get to school and talk to Scott. I wondered why they went back in last night, I didn't even try. Actually I think I was to tired to even notice if they went back in, so I don't know if they did. I then heard a large crash that came from the living room and someone yelling Two-bit.

"This is going to be a long day." I sighed.

Scotts pov:

I was in Stiles jeep going to pony's house to see if he needed a ride. Well that and I really need to talk to him about last night. From what I heard from Stiles I am pretty sure he will have a hard time controlling his anger in that house. We are going to have a lot of work ahead of us if we want to stop him from killing his brother. I am almost positive Pony will be up for it because from what I can tell he I a good kid. Wait did I just say kid? Ugh I am feeling so old.

"Were here." Stiles said putting the jeep into park. The home looked old and rusted. Some of the paint was coming off of the sides but even so I still looked cozy.

"Ugh this place is a dump in the daylight." Stiles said. I rolled my eyes at that comment.

We got out and started walking to the door. As we were walking I remembered the kids at school was talking about socs and greasers. I think they were talking about socials classes and the rivalry they have. So If me and pack classify as socs and pony is a greaser then I think we may have a problem.

Pony's pov:

After I got finished with my breakfast I went into the front room to wait for Two-bit to get finished wrestling with Steve so he could take us to school. I went and sat down by Dally on the couch to watch mickey- mouse. Ever since windrixville me and him have grown very close. He has also have become very protective over johnny. So much so that johnny is even living with him at bucks. I think It is sweet but I will never say that to Dally. We may be close but that won't stop him from punching me. Steve started to yell for Two-bit to say uncle when I heard a knock at the door. I got up to answer it and it is a good thing I did because Scott and Stiles were at the door. Since they were practically socs I don't think gang would welcome them with open arms.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked but I was freaking out inside because I was worrying what would happen if they gang saw them.

"We're here to see if you need a ride and also we need to talk about what happened last night." Scott said. I looked over my shoulder to see that Two-bit had gotten out of Steve's head lock and the wrestling had started again. Looks like I won't be getting out of here anytime soon.

"Sure one sec." I ran into the kitchen to tell soda I was going to school.

"Hey Soda I'm going to catch a ride to school with some friends because I don't think Two-Bit and Steve are going to quit anytime soon." I said. He looked over my shoulder to see both of them on the ground rolling back and forth.

"I think that's a good idea. They don't care about getting to school and we get the day off so this could last all day." He said rolling his eyes.

"You're right about that." I said then ran and got my stuff.

"Bye Soda." I yelled as I ran out the door. We got in Stiles jeep and headed off to school.


End file.
